onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 509
Chapter 509 is called "Kizaru vs the 4 Captains". Coverstory Summary CP9's Independent Report vol. 17: "Ruckus in the Town" Jabra and Blueno are ready to play a bowling match when there appears to be a commotion going on in the background. Summary Sabaody Archipelago, Grove 2 Franky, Usopp and Brook evade another blast from Kuma, all in awe of his attacks. They argue over the possibility of the weapon being a beam, when Kuma discovers them and fires. Luffy, Zoro and Sanji all rush forward to Kuma, using a trio-combination Mouton Jet 36 Pound Cannon, sending him flying into a nearby building. Nami and Chopper stare in awe to their namaka's strength. However, Robin states that since their opponent was a Shichibukai, he would not be as easy to eliminate. Zoro soon tells his Sanji and Luffy about his theory of this Kuma being a fake and that if it was true, it would be a problem as there were more of Kuma that were strong as the real person himself. Grove 24 Urouge tells Kuma that he had was different from before and using his new muscly form, Urouge punches Kuma using Inga Zarashi. Urouge continues to land hits on Kuma, finally hurling him into a wall. Hawkins ponders about Urouge's sudden change in strength when a beam of light pierces Urouge's skin, coming from the Kuma Pacifista. X. Drake recognizes the laser as Kizaru's own signature move. Kizaru steps in and asks X. Drake what it was like on the "other side" and invites him to try and fight. As X. Drake prepares to battle the Pacifista, Kizaru tells him not to forget that he was still present. Suddenly, X. Drake's hands turn into claws and grips the Pacifista's arm. Scratchmen Apoo gets excited as he gets to see the "Ancient Zoan". A silhoutted figure of what appears to be a dinosaur biting the Pacifista's head is seen, forcing him to bleed. The Pacifista reacts quickly, shooting a laser beam, going through the dinosaur's shoulder and into a building. X. Drake transforms back into his human form, saying that it was interesting that the Pacifista had red blood. Urouge comments that he had just seen something odd, when Kizaru reminds him that he was present. Kizaru kicks Urouge at the speed of light, sending him through a number of buildings. Hawkins walks up and slowly transforms into a type of scarecrow, calling it the Devil-Conquering Phase. Kizaru calls the Supernovas "monsters" as Hawkins in his new form tries to slash at Kizaru. The Admiral disappears, then reappears in front of Hawkin's, pointing two fingers into Hawkin's eyes. Kizaru then shoots a beam of light through his fingers, blinding Hawkins. Kizaru states that since that attack didn't go through Hawkins, he was probably a Paramecia. Kizaru congratulates Hawkins for making to Sabody and prepares to kick him, when he is interrupted by music. Apoo is seen using his chest and head as bongo drums, while using his teeth as a keyboard. Apoo then uses his arm as a recorder and tells everyone listening to stay tuned. The Pacifista and the other Supernova all recognize the Roar of the Sea, Scratchmen Apoo. Kizaru's arm then gets chopped off, possibly due to the soundwaves, surprising Kizaru. Apoo then beats his chest again for a final time and Kizaru then explodes in flames. Chapter Notes *Through out the chapter, various different types of Devil Fruit that haven't been explained have been shown. Characters Attacks ;Urouge *Inga Sarashi (Bleaching Karma) ;Hawkins *Gouma no Sou (Devil Conquering Phase) ;Apoo *Tatakau Music: Scratch Shān Dōn (Fighting Music: Scratch Shān Dōn) **Shān **Dōn Team Combinations ;Zoro, Luffy, and Sanji combo *Santōryū Gomu Gomu no Diable Mouton Jet Roppyaku Pondo Cannon (Thee-Sword Style Rubber Rubber Devil's Mutton Jet 600 Pound Cannon) (first time) Anime episode Episode 402 Site Navigation 509